leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Antichrist
In Christian eschatology, the Antichrist or anti-Christ means a person, office, or group recognized as fulfilling the Biblical prophecies about one who will oppose Christ and substitute himself in Christ's place. In the Left Behind series, the Antichrist is Nicolae Jetty Carpathia. Anti-Christ can also mean anyone who opposes Jesus, as John the apostle said that there were many antichrists that have appeared in the world. Various other names in the Bible used for the Antichrist, according to eschatology students, include: * The Little Horn (Daniel 7:8) * The Prince That Shall Come (Daniel 9:26) * The Idol Shepherd (Zechariah 11:16-17) * Man Of Sin (2nd Thessalonians 2:3) * Son Of Perdition (2nd Thessalonians 2:3) * Lawless One or Wicked (2nd Thessalonians 2:8) * The Horseman Of Conquest (Revelation 6:2) * The Beast That Rises From The Bottomless Pit (Revelation 11:7) * Beast Of The Sea or Beast With Seven Heads (Revelation 13:1; 17:3) Characteristics * He will destroy many by peace. (Daniel 8:25) * He will confirm a covenant with many for "one week" (a period of seven years) and in the middle of the "week" will make sacrifice and offering to cease. (Daniel 9:27) * He will set up the "abomination of desolation" in the Temple. (Daniel 9:27; Matthew 24:15) * He will speak blasphemies against God. (Daniel 11:36; Revelation 13:5-6) * He will oppose and exalt himself above all that is called God or is worshiped, giving no regard to the "God of his fathers" or any god. (Daniel 11:37; 2nd Thessalonians 2:4) * He will attempt to destroy Israel. (Daniel 11:40-41) * He will sit himself in the temple of God and proclaim that he is God. (2nd Thessalonians 2:4) * His arrival on the world scene will be accompanied by miracles, signs, and wonders. (2 Thessalonians 2:9) * He will deny that Jesus Christ is the Messiah or that He came in the flesh. (1st John 2:22; 4:3) * He will go forth "conquering and to conquer". (Revelation 6:2) * He will take peace from the earth and make men kill each other. (Revelation 6:4) * He will raise the price of food and other valuable commodities. (Revelation 6:5-6) * He will overpower and kill the Two Witnesses at the end of their period of testimony. (Revelation 11:7) * He will be empowered by Satan. (Revelation 13:2) * He will suffer a fatal head wound and yet live. (Revelation 13:3) * He will rule with full authority. (Revelation 13:7) * He will make war with the saints and overcome them. (Revelation 13:7) * He will be worshiped by many people. (Revelation 13:8) * He will control the world's economy through the Mark of the Beast. (Revelation 13:16-17) * His name will be revealed to be 666, the Number of the Beast. (Revelation 13:18) * He, Satan, and the False Prophet will vomit up three froglike spirits that will gather people together in the place called Armageddon. (Revelation 16:13-14, 16) * He will support the "great harlot" until the "ten kings" destroy her. (Revelation 17:1-17) * He causes the earth's armies to fight against Jesus Christ. (Revelation 19:19) * He and the False Prophet will be captured and cast alive into the Lake of Fire. (Revelation 19:20) * He and the False Prophet will still be in the Lake of Fire when Satan is cast down there at the end of the Millennium. (Revelation 20:10) External Link * Antichrist at Theopedia Category:Prophecies Category:Bible Category:Eschatology